Y así les va
by Cat Carrie
Summary: [Daikenyako] Ni dos ni un tercero, simplemente tres. Día a día desde tres miradas diferentes, día a día de tres corazones que sienten lo mismo. Y así les va, dándole la espalda a todo lo demás. [Advertencias: moralidad muy dudosa, poliamor] [FINALIZADO]
1. Uno

Hello, my cinnamon rolls!

Nuevamente, otra historia fumada y de mi indecisión entre el Daiyako y el Kenyako (mentira, quería escribir esto desde hace muuuuucho), pero con ayuda indirecta de Ahiru-san, esta historia está logrando ver la luz. Este es un primer capítulo de cuatro, este cuenta todos los puntos de vista, pero resumidos, rescatando eventos puntuales o sólo pensamientos al azar. También es mi primera historia centrada en el tema del _poliamor_. No sé qué resulte de esto, pero si hasta recibe críticas malas, me daré por satisfecha. ¡Gracias por leer!

Como dije, no es ni Daiyako ni Kenyako ni Daiken... ¡un Daikenyako! Sin más, pasen a leer.

* * *

 **Y así les va**

.

.

 _._

 _Depende del cristal con el que se mire. Depende de la cabeza que lo esté analizando. Depende del corazón que lo esté sintiendo._

Y ella conoce la lógica de aquello: no existe ninguna. Tiene su cabeza apoyada en el hombro fuerte de Daisuke y Ken descansa su cabeza en su regazo, se turnan un cuenco con botanas que se van pasando, Daisuke les lanza palomitas de manera ocasional y ellos dos se ríen. Sabe que ese acto no tiene lógica alguna, desde pequeña, sus padres le dijeron que estas cosas se hacen entre dos, no entre tres. Pero a una situación sin lógica se responde igual y ella se deja llevar con la corriente. Daisuke se las apaña para tocar de manera simultánea su rodilla descubierta y la mano de Ken. No es una vida muy acomodada y surgen siempre problemas —más bien, Ken vigila que ella y Daisuke no se arranquen los ojos y ella los frena cuando comienzan a discutir en serio, Daisuke impide que se cierna el silencio incómodo entre ellos y así bien les va—, hay gente que lo comprende pero no lo acepta, gente que no acaba de entender, pero que da el visto bueno. Y otros… otros que retiraron la palabra porque no quisieron entenderlo ni mucho menos aprobarlo.

Los tres funcionan de un modo que nadie más parece comprender, porque los tres complementan aspectos que el otro no posee o no ha desarrollado del todo. Uno sabe confortar con comida y besos en el cuello los malos días, el otro con un masaje en los hombros o con besarle las manos hasta que se le va el mal humor. Y ella cuenta algún chiste o acompaña en las maldiciones tiradas a jefes de mierda. Daisuke agradece con un buen desayuno y Ken hace lo suyo dejándole chucherías inútiles o dejándola usar sus suéteres. Y ellos… ellos también saben que son parte de algo sin igual. Antes de irse, cada mañana, comparten un par de abrazos y unos pocos besos y se desean un buen día.

Y así les va. Está bien si nadie lo entiende, está bien si todo el mundo se enoja.

Ella no los negará a ellos ni a sí misma, ni al uno ni al otro. Así les va de bien, pese a que el mundo esté lleno de cosas tristes.

 _El punto es, hacer lo que el corazón dicte y sentirse bien con uno mismo, si no, ¿qué punto tiene todo esto?_

Cuando lo dijo en casa, pensó que se armaría la Tercera Guerra, pero no pasó nada. Jun movió las cejas en un gesto aburrido, su madre se encogió de hombros y su padre dijo que él ya era lo suficientemente mayor para hacer de su vida lo que deseara.

«¿Sabes que no tendrás derecho a quejarte si esto no sale como lo pensabas, verdad?» Daisuke asintió a las palabras de su padre, sintiéndose más hombre y más niño que nunca. Era un regaño velado, un reproche muy bien disimulado, después de todo. También se puede romper el corazón de otras maneras, pero se dijo que se mantendría sereno, tanto como le fuera posible. Esa noche ambos lo escucharon quejarse sin agregar demasiado, luego lo abrazaron entre los dos y se lo llevaron a dormir.

Cada uno tenía una manera de abrazar diferente y a Daisuke no le gustaba inclinarse más por ninguna. Como Miyako es delgada, siempre se pueden posar las manos en su espalda baja y hasta entrelazar los dedos de ambas manos, parece hecha a la medida entre los dos. Ella es de las que abraza con ganas y con calidez. Ken lo abraza apretándole los brazos —para contrarrestar la efusividad marca Motomiya, según él— y dejando una mano en sus omóplatos y la otra en la mitad de la espalda, si bien es menos efusivo que Miyako, sus abrazos suelen ser igual de cálidos.

¿Y quién besa mejor? Depende del día. Por las mañanas, Miyako no da pie con bola pero sus besos remontan a la pubertad, esa de besos torpes y con demasiada saliva de por medio, así que los besos matutinos provienen con mejor calidad de Ichijouji. Y ya, durante el día y más lúcida, a Miyako le gusta besar de la nada, así que la reina de los besos espontáneos es ella. Ken dice que los besos de después de almuerzo no le gustan demasiado, a Miyako le van bien. Él se sabe malo besando (o eso lleva creyéndose toda la vida), pero los dos le dicen que _algo_ tiene que cuesta parar de comerle la boca una vez han empezado.

Y así se van sus días, con altos y bajos. Si el mundo le da mil motivos porqué él está equivocado, él alzará la voz y les dirá mil y uno de porqué está en lo cierto.

No podría querer a otra persona. A otras personas, para su alma existen ellos dos, sin comparaciones, los dos por igual. La ama, lo ama. Y ya, sólo ella y él tienen poder alguno en sus decisiones.

Y así le va con los dos, porque todavía existen momentos en los que duda en que pueda ser tan amado por dos personas a la misma vez.

 _Dijeron que no elegir a uno de ellos por sobre el otro era cobardía. En realidad, la gente está terriblemente equivocada, ¡ellos no saben nada!_

Fuera de ciertas heridas del pasado que hoy en día a veces escocían, Ken se consideraba un hombre afortunado. Su madre le acarició la cabeza y le dijo que viviera aquello que lo hiciera feliz, su padre bromeó con lo de un yerno que sabe cocinar bastante bien y una nuera que entiende mucho de cacharros tecnológicos, al siguiente domingo le dijeron que los trajera a cenar con ellos y fue una velada realmente agradable.

Técnicamente, no es bigamia si no existe nada legal, dijo Iori. Él es de los que no entienden del todo, pero acepta más porque son sus amigos y los quiere que porque sea alguien de criterio abierto. _Se puede_ , pero no todo el mundo lo sabe. La gente sólo es egoísta y cree que sólo en ellos reside la razón y que todo aquello que desafía a su entendimiento, está jodidamente mal.

No los culpa, de niño él habría pensado lo mismo. Ken no sabe decir quién comenzó primero a hacerse un nido en su corazón. Ahora, ya no importa. En verano, es gracioso sentir las piernas suaves y recién depiladas de Miyako y al lado, las piernas velludas del salvaje de Daisuke. Una vez hizo el comentario y al otro día se encontró con que Miyako le depiló las piernas al pobre Daisuke, ¡con cera!

—Perdona, te debo una grande por irme de boca floja —lo besó y Daisuke se encogió de hombros, diciendo que si pasaba por el mismo tormento, lo perdonaba—. En realidad, como que no sería tan malo que estés enojado conmigo…

De todos modos, esa noche perdió un poquito de orgullo cuando Miyako le arrancó chillidos con las bandas de cera.

Hay algo de la intimidad con uno o con ambos que siempre le hace un poco de bulla, pero no sabe _qué es_. Miyako es de las que ama según el día y siempre parte por jugueteos previos. Daisuke no, es siempre directo y frontal y entre las sábanas se vuelve un incendio imposible de apagar. Una vez acabaron los tres _un poco_ golpeados como consecuencia, con Miyako quejándose de que los labios le dolían y él con un serio dolor en la espalda, ¡había que ver!

Daba igual, todo lo malo o lo que parecía defecto daba igual. Los prejuicios, el tener que cuidar el secreto en su vida laboral, todo eso, ambos lo amaban como él los amaba a ellos y eso era suficiente, eso era el Cielo en la Tierra.

Y así les va, llevando la contraria todos los días de sus vidas, manteniendo un secreto que no es tan dulce como unos creen ni tan amargo como pensaron que podría llegar a serlo en algún punto. Ellos allí, en su pequeño infierno de a tres, en su pequeño cielo triple.

Y así les va, comprobando que el amor puede darse en toda clase de situaciones.

 _Si tú dices que está bien y tú también crees que no hacemos nada malo, ¿qué es lo que podría ir mal? Estamos juntos en esto y los tres juntos vamos a permanecer. Los quiero y lo demás, sinceramente, muy poco importa._

El señor que les renta la casa piensa que son compañeros de piso que desean abaratar gastos en el sector residencial de la ciudad, unos piensan que Miyako es la novia oficial de Ken y que Daisuke es un amigo que vive con ellos, otros se piensan que Daisuke y Miyako son una pareja consolidada y que Ken vivirá con ellos hasta que se consiga algo propio. Los menos, piensan en Ken y Daisuke como un matrimonio gay que convive en armonía con una amiga soltera. Algunas señoras maliciosas apuntan a que "esos tres" viven en pecado. Miyako se aguanta las ganas de gritarles cuando oye los cuchicheos, Ken se lo toma con serenidad milenaria, Daisuke en más de una ocasión ha acabado agrediendo verbalmente a alguien.

Y así les va, mandando cada día al resto al diablo.

Y así les va, compartiendo sus vidas y con besos de despedida y bienvenida en la entrada, tras la puerta y a cortinas cerradas.

Y así les va, los tres persiguiendo una historia sin final para probarle al mundo cuán equivocado está.

Y así les va.

{ 1 }

* * *

Y... ¿opiniones? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos, pedradas, amenazas de muerte? ¡Todo lo que guste en los reviews! En fin, gracias por leer... yyyy no, no puedo pagarle terapias (?).

 **Carrie.**


	2. Dos

La verdad es que esta historia rompe el molde de mis trabajos habituales por muchas cosas.

a) Los capítulos no tienen título.

b) Puede interpretarse de muchas maneras.

c) Cada vez hablo menos como Carrie.

Este capítulo indaga en Miyako y no todo sigue un orden cronológico. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Y así les va**

 _ **Miyako**_

.

.

.

Habíamos bebido de más.

Ninguno de los tres aguantaba muy bien el alcohol.

No conocíamos a todos los amigos de Taichi y los nuestros —en común— estaban metidos en sus propios mundos.

Daisuke y yo no sentíamos cohibidos como nunca, Ken… Ken estaba siendo Ken.

Me senté en un sillón, me molestaba el maquillaje, me picaban las orejas por los aretes y odiaba especialmente lo mucho que mi maldita falda ceñida insistía en subirse por mis muslos. Daisuke y Ken se sentaron frente a mí, ambos mirándome, Daisuke mencionó algo de que podría amarrar mi cabello más a menudo, Ken sugirió que las gargantillas me vendrían perfectas.

—Bah, sólo porque tiene el cuello largo como una jirafa —Daisuke es un imbécil insensible, pero así lo queremos y ya estamos todos acostumbrados.

Habíamos bebido de más…

—Nunca he besado a un chico —soltó como si nada Ken, traía las mejillas rojas y el equilibrio errático, le ofrecí mi lugar pero negó—. Se te subiría la falda. Bonitas bragas, de cualquier forma.

Me llevé las manos a las sienes, Daisuke se movió y lo besó. Yo me quedé helada.

—Ven —me tomó la mano para que bajara mi cabeza—. No te voy a morder… bueno, si no quieres.

Me reí, estuve incómoda toda la noche. Ken se miraba los pies, envueltos en sus calcetas grises.

—Me dan ganas de ponerte calcetas con florecitas, las más chillonas que encuentre —me reí hasta que los labios tibios de Daisuke tocaron los míos.

—Quería hacerlo —ladeó la cabeza primero, luego apoyó la frente en mis rodillas—. Voy a darte de comer hasta que estas rodillas no sean un dolor de cabeza.

—… _idiota_ —suspiramos Ken y yo, luego entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

Nadie nos miraba. Esta vez, nosotros lo besamos a él, luego nuestros labios se encontraron luego de un buen par de años.

Y así, comenzó todo, porque Daisuke es un idiota, Ken no puede dejar de vigilarlo para que no haga idioteces y yo… yo no quiero perderme de nada.

. . .

—Toma —pasó por mi izquierda (por alguna razón, me sobresalta que lo hagan por la derecha) y dejó una taza de té con canela al lado de mi laptop—. No has dormido.

Tomó una silla y se sentó a mi lado, su cabello lacio me hacía cosquillas en las mejillas. Bostecé y tomó la mano con la que me cubrí la boca, mordiendo las puntas de mis dedos.

—¿Y Daisuke? —Pregunté, mirándole. Recién noté lo cansada que estaba.

—Duerme como un maldito condenado, fui a despertarlo pero ni se movió —ahora, besaba la palma de mi mano—. Y tú, deberías dejar de trasnochar por estar programando.

—Koushirou-san me pidió esas coordenadas, es puro trabajo —lo besé, aún olía a frío y a nieve.

—Lo de Koushirou-san puede esperar, ¿quieres ayuda? —Daba igual si Daisuke se despertaba, ya sabríamos mimarlo.

—Vienes de trabajar y estás helado, ¿vas a la cama? —Tomé la taza de té y la puse entre mis manos. Yo estaba tiritando de frío porque olvidé poner la calefacción de la sala.

—Contigo, sí. Ya lograremos correr a Daisuke hacia alguna orilla. O al medio. Como sea —puso sus manos alrededor de las mías.

Nos volvimos a besar. Sus besos con olor a nieve y su nariz roja y helada me gustaban casi tanto o más que sus caricias íntimas. En invierno, casi siempre estaba con la nariz, las manos y los pies fríos, pero en esos meses era cuando podíamos verlo más apasionado. No le molestaba que ni Daisuke ni yo quisiéramos quitarnos toda la ropa por culpa del frío ("oye, que el sexo con los calcetines puestos _tiene_ su encanto", trata de confortarnos).

Bebimos el té a medias y nos fuimos a la cama, nos acomodamos cada uno al lado de Daisuke y, a propósito, nos apoyamos medio sobre él para besarnos y acariciarnos las espaldas. Eso lo despertó.

Después de todo, el sexo invernal y de madrugada sí va bien para entrar en calor. Como siempre, acabé entre los dos, piel con piel. Así no se puede estar preocupada ni mucho menos sentir frío, ni siquiera con la nieve cubriéndolo todo.

. . .

Lloré largamente sobre las rodillas de Daisuke, Ken me acariciaba la espalda mientras Daisuke me peinaba con los dedos. Estaba tan… dolida y decepcionada. No pensé que mis propios padres se lo fueran a tomar tan mal.

«Para estas mierdas, mejor ni vuelvas a esta casa», me gritó mi padre, ya temía que fuera a golpearme de un momento a otro. Mis hermanos quedaron de visitarnos al día siguiente, pero supuse, con el corazoncito en un puño, que la relación con mis progenitores se fue al garete de manera permanente.

Lo conté por mejor, porque estaba feliz con mi vida, porque estaba al lado de dos chicos únicos que me querían con todo y defectos, dos hombres que me amaban por igual, tanto como yo los amaba a ellos. Pero mi madre no escuchó todo y su mano abierta fue a parar a mi mejilla. Mi padre me gritó cosas terribles, si no fuera por Chizuru y Mantarou… Mis hermanos me sacaron de la casa como pudieron y me dejaron en la puerta de mi hogar, los abrazos y besos fueron más cálidos que nunca.

—Tu familia ahora, somos nosotros y tus hermanos, Miya, fin del asunto —cuando quería, Daisuke podía ser bastante dulce—. Con todo respeto, tus padres pueden irse a la mierda.

—Desahógate, llora lo que quieras y necesites, Miyako, pero… no llegues a pensar en que hacemos mal. Te amamos, nos amas, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Esa tarde, me quedé contenta con ese razonamiento y, pese a que la temperatura pasaba de los treinta grados, dormimos los tres muy abrazados al caer la noche.

Desperté de madrugada, todavía acosada por las palabras de mi padre, porque tenía calor —los dos, en ningún momento, me soltaron— y porque necesitaba despejar mi cabeza.

Esa fue la primera vez que me cuestioné. Los cuestioné. Nos cuestioné. ¿Estábamos tan mal?

Le toqué un brazo a Ken y despertó casi de inmediato, entre los dos despertamos a Daisuke. Conversamos hasta muy entrada la mañana, ambos me hicieron prometerles, entre besos y caricias, que nunca más pondría en tela de juicio lo nuestro por culpa de alguien más, que al final, sólo importaba lo que sentíamos y lo que nosotros mismos opináramos de todo esto. Entre besos y caricias, les prometí que nunca más iba a dudar por culpa de otros.

Y no volví a dudar, hice oídos sordos, pero sigue indignándome a veces que se hable a partir de tanta ignorancia. Entonces, Ken me sostiene una mano, la aprieta y me dice que me calme, luego Daisuke ufana en casa, diciendo a quién le hubiera partido la cara y cómo lo hubiera hecho. Sé que lo hace por ponerme de buen humor. ¡Y le funciona!

. . .

—Oye, ¿qué haremos el día en que queramos… ya sabes, tener hijos? —Ken estaba trabajando de noche, así que con Daisuke aprovechamos de ordenar la casa.

—No sé —me sinceré, la maternidad era algo que sólo ocasionalmente se asomaba por mi cabeza—, podría tener uno y uno, si sabes qué quiero decir…

Lo dije por decir, la verdad es que ni siquiera lo había pensado a fondo porque era lo suficientemente egoísta para querer seguir siendo tres, no cuatro, no cinco. Y porque las palabras de mi padre volvían a mi cabeza como puñales.

—Podría ser, seguirían siendo _nuestros_ —le sonreí al escucharlo y terminé de mover los sillones pese a que tenemos pocas visitas durante el año—. Uno mío, uno suyo, nuestros al fin de cuentas.

 _Nuestros_. La idea me parecía buena, pero en la práctica, me espantaba un poco. No, me espantaba bastante. Qué iría a saber yo. Parece que lo habían hablado mientras yo estaba en la oficina y estaban de acuerdo en que, si llegaba a darse, sería así. Yo pensaba que nos salía mejor adoptar, pero claro, estaría el problema de la crianza y los prejuicios.

—Dai, sabes… creo que estamos bien así. Sin niños. Al menos de aquí a un tiempo más.

Puso un rostro bastante serio, pero luego me soltó una sonrisa amplia que me dolió un poco, dijo que mejor lo olvidáramos y que yo tenía razón, que así estábamos bien.

Esa fue la primera de muchas desavenencias ahogadas. Nunca dije que lo nuestro sería miel sobre hojuelas y, si las relaciones de a dos ya son un tremendo lío, entre tres, los problemas también se triplican.

Ken lo llamó impulsivo, pero dijo que yo tampoco fui demasiado directa y que, para evitar la discusión que terminamos teniendo, pude haber sido derecha y decir de una sola vez "no". Si no fuera por Ken, creo que esto no tendría un punto de balance. No sé cómo lo hace, pero logra lidiar con dos idiotas de sangre caliente como lo somos Daisuke y yo.

Y desde luego, tener hijos nunca volvió a ser tema. Tras hablar con el dueño de la casa, Ken nos trajo un perro y compensamos, en parte, la sed paternal de Dai.

. . .

Éramos nosotros tres y Miso, nuestro _Shiba Inu_. Le gustaba jugar con el chorro de la manguera, perseguir moscas por todo el jardín y ladrarle a las mariposas. El jardín lo cuidábamos entre los tres, aunque el más entusiasmado era Daisuke por tener especias y una pequeña huerta. Ken tiene estrictamente prohibido acercarse a la cocina si no hará postres y yo suelo sacarlos de apuros con comidas que bien podrían ser el menú de un hospital o de una cárcel.

—Bueno… la comida insípida y pasada de cocción siempre será mejor que algo que está demasiado crudo, Miya… —Daisuke se ríe y Ken le suelta un codazo en las costillas que lo deja quejándose un buen rato.

—Qué iba a saber yo cómo se cocinaba el pato, ¡es tu culpa por traer pato!

Las peleas bobas de Ken me sacan sonrisas, porque raramente las inicia. Pero bueno, Daisuke se lo ganó por abrir demasiado la boca. Al final convenimos así, para que no existan discusiones sobre la comida.

De todas formas, por la tarde, Ken le pidió disculpas con un _tiramisú_ que le tomó varias horas preparar.

Así nos va, por cada discusión, nos apuramos a pedir perdón y a compensarlo… sólo que yo desconocía cuánto puede mellar este hábito, a largo plazo.

. . .

Miso, al final, se hizo más al lado de Daisuke que de nosotros, no sabemos porque, pero Dai es el más contento por esto. Miso va con él al _combini_ , al mercado al aire libre, al parque y lo acompaña a trotar. A mí me calienta los pies en invierno cuando estoy procesando datos. A Ken le ayuda a cuidar la casa y a alertar de la gente rara que ronda por aquí.

Nosotros tres y un perro. Supongo que no podemos pedir más. Sé que en nuestra ecuación los hijos y los certificados de matrimonio no entran.

—De todas las religiones, ¿a cuántas nos vamos al infierno? —Luego de que todos se fueron, en el cumpleaños de Daisuke, Ken preguntó más ebrio que sobrio.

—No sé, hay un chorrero de religiones y en todas nos vamos al infierno o a algo peor —Daisuke respondió, con la cabeza en mis piernas y las piernas sobre las de Ken.

—Si me voy con ustedes, no le veo realmente el problema —ambos sonríen y estiran sus manos para acariciarme las mejillas.

Nuestra convivencia en sí es como una suerte de infierno diario con trozos de paraíso. O al revés.

. . .

Cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos, nadie, ni siquiera nuestros amigos más queridos de aquel entonces, nos daban más de un año. Algunos subieron la apuesta a dos, pero nadie daba más de tres años a lo nuestro.

Traje al mundo a tres hijos en total, dos de Ken y uno de Daisuke. Suerte que llegaron a una época mucho más tolerante y ninguno distingue un padre del otro. _Dos papás tenemos. Y hay una mamá_ , dicen. Buscar escuelas fue un calvario, pero lo logramos, de alguna manera.

La edad volvió a Daisuke un completo cascarrabias, pero Ken y yo adoramos meternos con él. Bueno, yo tampoco estoy hecha una maravilla, traigo unos cristales realmente gruesos ahora y el cabello se me ha puesto completamente blanco. Ken jubiló hace un buen par de años y nuestros hijos dejaron el hogar hace mucho. Cuando el dueño de nuestra primera casa murió, debimos cambiarnos, ya que los hijos deseaban vender la casa y aún nos faltaban ahorros para tener derecho a comprarla. Ahora vivimos en Kawasaki, como un buen… matrimonio —de tres— viejo y jubilado, aunque para efectos civiles, seguimos figurando como solteros.

Varias veces estuvimos a punto de romper y tuvimos periodos en los que vivimos separados por algún tiempo, sin embargo, el amor fue más fuerte y ahora estamos aquí, en una casa más grande, los tres viejos y arrugados. Uno de nosotros va a morir en cosa de meses a causa de una enfermedad típica de la vejez, otro se olvida de muchas cosas y hasta olvida los nombres de los chicos y los nuestros, el otro, vive más en el hospital que en casa porque su sistema inmunitario va fallando cada día más.

—¿Qué haremos el día en que dejemos de ser tres? —Ken me masajea las manos, la artritis es cada vez más insoportable.

—Esperar —Daisuke aprovecha las horas de lucidez y bebe una taza de té con nosotros.

—Oh, chicos, ha sido sólo una gripe —me río, pero se me caen las lágrimas.

—Neumonía. Neumonía, Miyako. No es cosa de reírse —me regaña Dai.

—Que pase lo que deba de pasar —Ken asiente con serenidad y nos volvemos a sumir en silencio.

. . .

El primero en morir fue él, no resistió la cirugía que, supuestamente, iba a salvarle la vida y a darle un poco más de tiempo para despedirse de nosotros. Ya había asistido a muchos funerales previos a este, pero… este fue especialmente doloroso. Ni siquiera cuando murieron mis padres lloré tanto. Los niños —ya no tan niños— no sabían cómo consolarnos. Éramos tres, ahora somos dos. Temo por quien sea que quede al final, porque la carga será mayor.

—Quiero ser la última —le susurré a Daisuke y él pareció perdido durante unos minutos—. ¿Qué harás así si la siguiente soy yo?

—Se irá quien deba irse primero —dijo, tomándome la mano para ir al taxi y llegar a casa—. De todos modos, ya nos volveremos a ver.

Fue una de las últimas ocasiones en que me consoló y me sonrió para tranquilizarme.

Y al tiempo, se fue él en espíritu primero, pero me quedé. Me quedé hasta el final y sostuve su mano aunque las mías dolían como nunca hasta que de tres quedé sólo yo. Es duro ser la última en irse de la función, es dolorosísimo saber que al llegar a casa, estarás sola.

Sé que acabaré mis días en casa de Natsumi, nuestra hija menor. Sé que es muy probable que no pueda con el sentimiento de tristeza y sé que me ganará mi impaciencia por volverlos a ver.

Sé que nos volveremos a ver, porque creo en ellos, porque los amo a ellos como si fuera aún el primer día.

. . .

Fue un camino muy largo, lleno de cosas tristes y cosas felices, de momentos en que nos entendimos como si fuéramos uno solo y de momentos en donde nos agarrábamos la cabeza tratando de comprendernos siquiera un poquito. Fueron muchos años en los que logramos conocernos hasta el último rincón, física y espiritualmente hablando, formamos un hogar inusual, pero feliz pese a todo. Tuvimos tres hijos geniales, logramos un sinfín de cosas y las alegrías del otro fueron las nuestras.

Sólo me entristeció un poquito no poder llevar sus apellidos o que nunca tuviéramos una ceremonia de bodas como casi todo el mundo, pero sus pieles contra la mía fueron mejor que un millón de vestidos blancos.

Como consuelo, nuestras tumbas están una al lado de la otra. Y en cada una, nuestros niños pusieron:

 _Juntos empezaron, juntos se fueron._

Honestamente, creo que fue la mejor de todas las frases que pudieron dedicarnos, porque ellos sí sabían.

. . .

La luz me dejó ciega un buen rato, la hierba acariciaba mis pies desnudos y un suave sol le hacía cosquillas a toda mi piel, el aire y su aroma flores, la brisa, la sensación de paz y plenitud.

Y ellos adelante, uno de pie y el otro sentado, ambos con el aroma de la primavera eterna. Han cumplido su promesa y me esperaron.

 _«¡Buen trabajo!»_

 _«Bienvenida a casa…»_

— _Estoy de vuelta._

Porque una vida, para querernos, era simplemente muy poco.

Y así nos iba… tanto, tanto amor… dudo mucho que otros hubieran llegado a quererse como nos queríamos nosotros tres.

 **{ 2 }**

* * *

A medida que escribía este capítulo (y los otros, que tendrán similitudes), más segura me iba sintiendo del rumbo. Quería algo largo pero realista. Salió esto.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Carrie.**


	3. Tres

Ojalá fuera igual de responsable con mis retos. En fin, casi acabamos.

¿Advertencias? Háganse de una caja de Kleenex. Sólo esta trama es mía.

Capítulo Daisuke!Centric.

* * *

 **Y así les va**

 _ **Daisuke**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No conocíamos a nadie, además de a nuestros amigos. Eran amigos de Taichi, compañeros de facultad y gente metida en partidos políticos, uno que otro Niño Elegido de "afuera" y _nosotros_ , todos desperdigados. Siempre acababa cerca de Miyako y Ken, como si fuera un hecho inevitable. Sumando el factor de que estábamos pasados de copas, Miyako estaba molesta, según ella, porque estaba _en sus días_ , esas cosas… que no me dan muchas ganas de saber. Y Ken… bueno, es de los que no se acercan de buenas a primeras, pese a que su profesión se lo exige.

—¿Sabes lo que odio de las fiestas con mucha gente, sobre todo desconocidos? —Miyako sostenía una botella de _vodka ice_ en la mano, no recuerdo cuántas llevaba ya— Que debo beber más de la cuenta para no sentirme estúpidamente cohibida.

—También te gusta ese tipo de vodka… pero el poco alcohol es engañoso —señaló Ken, dejando de lado otra lata de cerveza y se señaló—. No bebas, acabarás así.

Nos reímos de su comentario y él nos devolvió la sonrisa.

Siempre sentí _algo_ en torno a ese par. Cuando salieron, entre la secundaria y la preparatoria, fortalecimos la amistad, en algún punto las cosas llegaron a mostrarse _ambiguas_ , muchos se hicieron ideas de lo que no era… y ellos rompieron, sin dramas ni escándalo de por medio. Faltaba un algo allí, decían (años más tarde, admitieron que era más bien un "alguien" y que se trataba de mí). Luego, seguimos siendo amigos y los lazos entre los tres se fortalecieron más que nunca.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que besé a Ken, pero la segunda que besé a Miyako (el primero fue un mero capricho). Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que un _impulso_ de mi parte iba a marcar las cosas. O si llegaba a pasar, sería por un rato nada más.

Nunca, nunca, nunca pensé que sería algo de _para toda la vida_. Me alegra tanto que las cosas salieran _bien_ , al final.

Esa noche fue que comenzamos a ser tres.

. . .

Cuando se supo en mi casa, nadie dijo nada demasiado negativo, pero no fue como si los halagos y las felicitaciones me llegaran a manos llenas, mi familia dijo que el cariño siempre existiría, pero que si fui _maduro_ para decidir que quería amar a dos personas, fuera igual de _maduro_ para aceptar una posible derrota —derrota que ellos vieron más que inminente—. Cerré el asunto invitándolos a comer con nosotros.

Mamá decía adorar a Ken, bromeaba con que era el hijo que siempre le hubiera gustado tener. Jun no podía creer que tuviera _un cuñado tan guapo_ y con Miyako se llevaban de maravilla. Papá fue un poco más reticente al comienzo, pero llegaron a reemplazar, un poco a los propios padres de Miyako.

—Bueno… es raro, pero es como si hubiese ganado dos pares de padres más, desde que los míos no me hablan más… —esa noche de invierno, mis padres se quedaron con nosotros. Mamá la abrazó un momento, estampándole un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias, _señora_.

—¡Pueden llamarme _mamá_! Es como si tuviera dos hijos más ahora… y, honestamente, prefiero a que viva así y con ustedes a que llevara una relación monógama de porquería.

Mamá hablaba de una exnovia en particular, una relación que me valió casi un año en terapia a causa de que fue muy tóxica y estuvo llena de maltratos emocionales, llegar de una situación mala a darme cuenta de que les quería a los dos por igual, fue como salir del Infierno directamente al Cielo. Y mamá tenía sabiduría de madre, por eso era feliz por mí.

—No a todo el mundo lo quieren así dos personas y así de tanto —con el tiempo, mamá realmente llegó a quererlos mucho. Papá también.

Hablar de los señores Inoue se volvió una suerte de tabú para los tres. A sus funerales, asistimos sólo por acompañar a Miyako, porque, pese a todo, fueron dos golpes sus muertes.

A ella nunca la perdonaron, a nosotros nos aceptaron y amaron, supongo que allí radicaba nuestra primera gran diferencia.

. . .

—¿No duerme Miya con nosotros hoy? —Teníamos habitaciones propias, pero raramente las usábamos para dormir, ya que tendimos un futón enorme en la que se supone sería una oficina. Sólo cabía el futón y nada más. Acaso un calentador en invierno y un ventilador en verano. Ken me miró y alzó las cejas.

—No durante esta semana, está _en sus días_. Y no, no es excusa, tuve que ir a buscarla al trabajo y pasar con ella a la farmacia —me apretó una mano y se fue a dejarle una tisana de manzanilla y canela a la habitación—. Se siente un poco mal, ¿puedes prepararle algo ligero?

—Claro.

Así lo llevábamos, nos cuidábamos entre los tres, lo nuestro era mucho más que una simple _complicidad_ o ganas de _follar,_ ya bien puestos. Compañerismo puro, una verdadera camaradería. Al final, sobre nosotros y nuestra salud, no teníamos ninguna clase de complejo. En el sentido más puro de la palabra, éramos capaces de lidiar con _toda_ la mierda del otro y así.

—Sabes que te queremos mucho, pero eso de _a la griega_ no nos va —le dije por molestarla o por que se riera. Sonrió, agarrándose el vientre—. Perdona… tú adolorida y yo hablándote de sexo.

—Es _tu encanto_ —soltó una carcajada que le terminó arrancando más de un "ay"—. ¿Puedes traerme las píldoras rosas del baño?

—Cambiamos el botiquín del baño a mi dormitorio, por temas de humedad y conservación de las medicinas y eso —Ken apareció ante nosotros con un gran vaso con agua y las píldoras—. Vengo al rescate.

Esa noche nos quedamos hablando los dos hasta muy tarde, si a ninguno le fallaba la memoria, haríamos nuestro cuarto año, juntos. Ken sugirió salir a comer algo especial, yo pensé en que un maratón de películas y una cena preparada entre los tres sería más que suficiente.

Por sugerencia de Miyako, quedamos en que iríamos de picnic y volveríamos a casa a cocinar y ver películas en Netflix.

. . .

La primera pelea _en serio_ se originó porque cierta clienta del restaurante en el que trabajaba coincidía mucho conmigo en lugares aleatorios de la ciudad y me hacía la charla cuando sacaba a correr a Miso (nuestro perro Shiba). Admito que sí llegó a parecerme linda y esas cosas, pero _nada más_ , ¡lo juro!

Ken fue el primero en notarlo y se lo dijo a Miyako, _más como comentario_ , pero al final ella no lo tomó bien… y Ken tampoco se lo tomó bien tras pensarlo (¿o _mal_ pensarlo?), así que terminé peleado con ellos y una semana entera en casa de mi hermana. Luego, de alguna forma, la clienta supo —a medias— lo que pasó y se deshizo en disculpas con Ken, alegando que sólo éramos buenos amigos y todo eso. Se solucionó, pero _parte_ de la verdad salió a la luz en el trabajo (procuré llevar un bajo perfil allí) y el dueño hizo hasta lo imposible para incordiarme, terminando por ponerme de patitas en la calle por un error bastante tonto y mínimo. Ken, quien entendía de leyes laborales, me explicó todo y gracias a Iori terminé ganando una demanda que me ayudó a iniciar mi propio negocio.

— _Nuestro_ esposo va a alimentarnos menos ahora que alimentará a otros —se rió Miyako, mientras trabajaba en recuperar un disco duro.

—Terminaremos ordenando comida rápida todos los días… —se encogió de hombros Ken, dejando los palillos de lado—. Quería plantearles algo, _sin enojos_ , por favor.

Se venía algo serio y Miyako y yo nos miramos antes de mirarle a él.

—Se casa un colega, _un superior_ y me ha invitado a mí y a _mi pareja_. Dos personas, en total… y… ¡no quiero hacer sentir mal a ninguno! —Nos extendió la tarjeta de invitación—. Como ustedes, no he dado detalles de mi vida doméstica en el trabajo, saben que tengo _pareja_ , pero hasta allí. Y ustedes saben mejor que nadie que no es vergüenza ni nada, pero…

 _Pero_.

Siempre existían "peros" al hablar de nuestra vida, donde fuera. Esa era una de las mordidas amargas de nuestro pequeño infierno triple. Una de muchas: la falta de libertad, si bien las cosas buenas compensaban… siempre tuvimos, cada uno, la frustración de tener que callarnos.

—Yo… tengo que atender el negocio, ¿por qué no vas con Miya? A ver si, de paso, esas _buenas señoras_ le enseñan algo —me reí sin ganas y Miyako negó con la cabeza.

Eso es lo que tiene estar juntos tantos años.

—No iremos —miró la tarjeta—. Ya sabré qué excusa poner —Ken volvió a guardar la invitación en su sobre—, porque no sería lo mismo ir sólo con uno. O somos los tres o no va ninguno.

Sabíamos que mentía; nadie puede quedar mal ante un superior.

Finalmente, lo acompañó Miyako y luego se quejaron de todo, desde el salón de la ceremonia hasta el menú.

Cosas como ésta, hacían un _"suma y sigue"_ de heridas y dolores, se acumulaban y acumulaban y buscaban ocasión de estallar.

. . .

—¿Quién es el padre? —Preguntó una enfermera de mediana edad, mirando que ninguno deseaba dejar la habitación.

— _Nosotros_ —coreamos Ken y yo a la vez, la mujer nos miró estupefacta y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, como sea, me importa un comino… es el fin de mi turno, no metan ruido y déjenla dormir si tiene sueño —sacudió las manos en el aire y se fue, cerrando la puerta.

¿Alguna vez dije que un momento de alegría anula cien de tristeza? Pues así mismo fue en ese momento. Afuera, la nieve caía copiosamente y estaba oscuro pese a ser apenas las cuatro de la tarde. Como dijimos antes a la enfermera, daba igual quién fuera el padre. Era _nuestro_. Miyako nos miraba desde la cama, ojerosa y despeinada, pero _feliz_. Creo que ese fue uno de los días más felices para los tres. Ken tomó un cepillo para pelo y una goma para pelo y se fue a peinarla, con una sonrisa.

—Somos al fin una familia —comenté, poniéndole otro par de calcetas a Miyako, como había pedido, me agradeció con un gesto—. Y es nuestro, al diablo con lo que digan todos.

Miyako estiró una mano y me acerqué, acarició una de mis mejillas; estaba muy agotada como para hablarnos, pero siempre sabía agradecer con gestos.

—Este pequeño será feliz como ningún otro —se le cerraban los ojos de lo cansada que estaba, así que la besamos y la dejamos dormir, cuidando entre los dos al pequeño… aunque no sabíamos bien cómo hacerlo.

Como muchas otras, esas cosas se aprenden sobre la marcha, imagino.

Ese momento de felicidad mandó al carajo al menos unos cien de tristezas y penurias, ¿cubriría una cuota de por vida? No, pero era suficiente para sobrellevar lo demás.

. . .

Quizá, _sólo quizá_ , la inmensa felicidad que nos dieron nuestros hijos se vio manchada por los prejuicios de la sociedad, prejuicios que le pusieron la cabeza en su sitio a un despreocupado como yo, no como las preocupaciones cotidianas o las dudas por el futuro, no es lo mismo cuando te preocupas por ti a cuando lo haces por otros. Muchas cosas fueron muy difíciles, desde buscar escuelas, explicarles sobre las otras familias, hasta lidiar con sus propias inseguridades.

—Los hijos son el reflejo de sus padres, pero hasta cierta edad —comentó una noche Ken, volviendo la mirada a su investigación—, pero, los niños no discriminan porque sí, eso se les ha inculcado.

Miyako despegó la vista del disco duro que reparaba y asintió; ella fue la que se desvió del camino de sus padres.

—Como sea, chicos —Miyako dejó las herramientas en la mesa ratona de la sala, apoyando las manos en sus muslos—, hallamos una escuela que los admitió _pese_ a nuestro estilo de vida…

—Sí, pero…

Siempre existía ese _pero_. _Pero no pueden hablar de sus padres, pero no podemos presentarnos los tres en público, pero hay que guardar el decoro_ , pero, pero ¡y pero! Unas pocas veces da igual, pero cuando es algo de todos los días… las heridas se van acumulando y acumulando y duelen y sangran un poco cada día.

Sin embargo, cada día, cuando tres niños me llamaban _papá_ , negaba y me decía a mí mismo "vamos, que no todo es tan malo".

Porque, efectivamente, no todo era tan malo.

. . .

—¿Todo bien? —Apenas salió de la consulta, ambos nos lanzamos (bueno, no así) a preguntar, los dos con el corazón en un puño.

Ken se encogió de hombros y nos acarició los brazos, negando al fin. Atiné a abrazarlo y Miyako se apartó a llorar. Sabíamos lo que significaba todo eso. Sabíamos que, a partir de aquel momento, sería todo una cuenta regresiva.

—Que sea lo que tenga que ser —nos confortó a los dos, tomándonos de cada brazo para caminar al estacionamiento del hospital—. Más vale que nos acostumbremos a nuestro _futuro_ ambiente, ¿no creen?

Una humorada. Nos miramos los tres y sonreímos.

La cuenta regresiva ya había sido iniciada, sólo quedaba acumular recuerdos felices como locos y acumular… y recordar.

O tratar de hacerlo.

. . .

La que acabó llorando esa vez fue Natsumi, nuestra pequeña. _Oh Dios, papá, oh Dios_ , lloraba mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto de su carro. Lloraba y llamaba a sus hermanos y a los chicos… y yo no entendía nada.

—Vale, vamos a casa, tranquilo, ¿sí? —Me miró y sonrió, toda congestionada y con los ojos hinchados como si dos abejas la hubieran picado.

"¿Tranquilo yo? ¡Tú deberías calmarte…! ¿Eh? ¿Cuál es tu nombre…? ¡Ah, Natsumi-chan! Te recordaba más pequeña…"

Volvió a apoyar la frente contra el volante, llorando ruidosamente mientras esperábamos la luz verde del semáforo. Y yo, no entendía nada… hasta que la realidad me golpeó de pronto.

 _Olvidarse de todo, todos y de uno mismo, es incluso más cruel que la misma muerte._ Fue la primera vez que sentí _miedo_ , pero un miedo peor que el que pude enfrentar en cualquier momento de mi vida.

 _¿Lo digo? ¿No lo digo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo… va a pasar?_

—¿Puedes buscarme una cita con el doctor, Natsumi, por favor? Te estaría agradecido —esas simples palabras bastaron para volvernos a casa con ella vuelta una Magdalena.

Yo también tenía una cuenta regresiva, cuyo límite desconocía.

Natsumi no era la única que lloraba mucho.

. . .

Lo que antes aparecía como una conversación _post sexo_ , se volvió un tema recurrente. Sabíamos que el tiempo se iba como agua entre los dedos; el diagnóstico con Ken había sido tajante, Miyako se enfermaba hasta de la cosa más pequeña y yo… tenía la cabeza en cualquier sitio menos donde correspondía. Buscamos muchas vías de canalizarlo.

Y no salía. Sencillamente no. Nadie quería decir adiós primero, nadie quería verlos a todos partiendo… nadie quería pensar en _la muerte_.

Podría ser cualquiera de nosotros, hasta podría tocarnos llevar a un hijo _nuestro_ bajo tierra antes que nosotros…

—¿A su salud, muchachos? —Ken se arrellanó en su manta, alzando una copa de sake.

—A nuestra salud, _cariño_ —respondimos a la vez.

Fue nuestra última noche juntos.

. . .

Por varios momentos, no pude reconocerla. La he amado toda la vida —bien, _casi_ toda— y no pude recordarla. Percibió mi angustia y tras toser, me tocó las mejillas con sus manos huesudas.

—Está bien, todo está bien, Dai, _de verdad_ —trataba de convencerme, ¿convencerse?

 _No lo está._ Quería que dejara de llorar, joder, joder… no quería verla llorar, quería verla sonreír, aunque fuera la _última vez_.

Olvidé cómo hablar, en el último tiempo. Fue cosa de que él se fuera y todo se precipitó. Ella lloraba todos los días, a veces de su propio dolor, otras de mirarme. Y su salud cada día más frágil.

Sé que cuando _le tocó_ , murió de tristeza. Quizá, pienso yo, también empeoré por culpa de la tristeza.

Otro asunto sin resolver que se iría a la tumba con nosotros.

. . .

—¿Qué haremos?

—Esperarla.

Sólo un poquito más, un poco más, queríamos que viera, al menos, al primer bisnieto o que alcanzara a vivir hasta ver la cura al cáncer o algo.

—Tarda, por favor.

—Pero ven luego.

Qué gran mentira. La queríamos nuevamente con nosotros. Extrañar desde _aquí_ , es peor que extrañar como los vivos.

. . .

Abrazarnos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no fue doloroso. El llanto no era de tristeza.

Estábamos felices, agradecidos, _plenos._

Y así nos fue. Yo, de verdad, no pude pedir mejores compañeros para el largo viaje que fue mi vida, para el aún más largo viaje que será _nuestra_ eternidad.

 **{ 3 }**

* * *

 _ **A la griega:** __vulgarmente, colocar una toalla sobre el colchón y las sábanas, para poder tener sexo durante "esos días"_.

Wops, este capítulo se escribió todavía más solo. Estaba tentadísima a abrir la laptop en la sala de clases, mandar al cuerno Historia y ponerme a escribir. Sólo perdí horas de sueño.

¡Gracias por leer! Y como intuyen, sólo falta el capítulo de Ken, que ya está medio estructurado. En fin, ¡gracias!

 _Carrie._


	4. Cuatro

El último capítulo y termino un longshot. Cabros, se viene el fin del mundo.

Este, como era de esperarse, lo cuenta Ken.

El disclaimer lo tienen en el perfil. ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

 **Y así les va**

 _ **Ken**_

.

.

.

Los primeros recuerdos, tal como los últimos, son borrosos. Recuerdo detalles específicos, como los perfumes de cada uno, el color de sus ropas o sus gestos, pero de nuestra primera conversación, no demasiado; Miyako se quejaba de su falda —según ella, una mala elección, según nosotros, le sentaba bastante bien—, Daisuke se sentía _cohibido_ por los colegas _esnobs_ de Taichi. Y yo… bueno, no es como si fuera nuevo que padecía de timidez crónica o de que, tanta gente desconocida, me ponía de los nervios. Sé que la noche la comencé conversando con Takeru, Iori y Hikari, en algún punto, Takeru y Hikari fueron a ver un no sé qué con Meiko y sobre Iori… empezaron a hablar de política con Taichi y Jou.

—¿Para qué amargar la fiesta con esos temas? —Daisuke me tendió una lata de cerveza, Miyako bebía a sorbos cortos un cóctel ligero a base de vodka—. Ya bien dicen que no debería hablarse de religión, política ni fútbol en estos contextos.

—Habla con Iori y Jou —recuerdo haber señalado—, sólo será un debate amistoso.

Y lo fue. O eso creo.

Comenzamos a hablar de varias cosas, mientras el alcohol me iba haciendo efecto a un ritmo abrumadoramente rápido —siempre fui bastante poco resistente—, como pocas veces, me dejé llevar por ellos dos…

Es que, todo el mundo decía que a ratos nuestra _amistad_ resultaba ambigua, más aún porque Miyako y yo salimos en la adolescencia, pero nunca nos sentimos completos. Éramos un puzle que necesitaba a su tercera pieza para estar completo. Y Daisuke era esa tercera pieza. Siempre le tuve cariño y un profundo agradecimiento, pero me daba _miedo_ poner en claro mis sentimientos, siempre pensé que el amor era complicado y algo de lo que más me valía estar alejado.

 _Estaba tan equivocado_.

Nadie, repito, _nadie_ podría aceptarme y quererme tanto como ellos dos. Besarnos fue natural, algo que debió pasar desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Nadie podría quererme tanto como ellos dos. Nadie podría comprenderme tanto como ellos dos.

No podría querer a nadie como los quiero aún a ellos dos.

Luego de aquello, se unieron nuestras vidas en un agitado _para siempre_.

. . .

Sinceramente, cuando se lo conté a mi familia, ya me imaginaba que mi madre no armaría un escándalo ni nada similar… de mi padre, pues no estaba tan seguro. Pero ambos se miraron largamente y finalmente me abrazaron.

—¿Eres feliz? Somos felices por ti, hijo —¿he dicho ya lo _mucho_ que amo a mi madre? Es la mujer más comprensiva que pudo haber estado en mi vida—. No importa el medio, si eres feliz, ellos son felices contigo y vas en serio, lo aceptamos y respetamos.

—Sólo queremos pedirte un favor, Ken —papá se puso más serio, tomándome de los hombros—. Es tan simple como el hecho de que, como hasta ahora, queremos seguir siendo parte de tu vida. De sus vidas.

Y así, acordamos el primer almuerzo familiar. Mamá se lo pasó en grande, cocinando junto a Daisuke. Miyako ayudó a papá con su ordenador personal y el resto de la tarde, la pasamos charlando y jugando cartas.

Tanta felicidad, era dolorosa. Y estaba el miedo y estaban las dudas… _¿será siempre así?_

Ellos dos, me enseñaron el verdadero significado de la palabra "siempre".

. . .

Claro que no todo fue idílica felicidad, existían un sinfín de problemas por nuestro elegido estilo de vida. Y uno de esos, era el tener que mantener el perfil bajo. Para alguien tan discreto como yo, no suponía un problema grave o algo que me resultara incómodo de llevar _por debajo_ , pero sé que a ellos, tan efusivos, les dolía bastante tener que callarse, porque, netamente, de amor, nadie vive y debíamos saber ser prácticos, más aún cuando decidimos rentar una casa, hasta tener suficiente dinero para comprar nuestra morada definitiva.

Las relaciones entre dos eran complicadas, pero las relaciones entre tres, a ratos, son un completo infierno, aunque los claros de sol en medio de la tormenta y el amor inmensurable a ellos dos impidieron desde un principio que me fuera. Y de todos modos, con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que _no hubiera querido irme_. Ni tampoco me hubiera ido, aunque me echaran.

—Oh, Ichijouji-san, así que ya sales con alguien… —la compañera que se me había declarado esa vez se encogió de hombros y trató de no mostrarse demasiado afectada—. ¿Eres feliz junto a _esa_ persona?

¿Feliz? Es poco decir feliz. Tengo en casa a dos personas que me hacen muy feliz, a pesar de todo lo que pueda surgir en el día a día. Claro, no pude hablar de _ellos_ , por lo que apelé al lenguaje vago.

—Lo soy, mucho, bastante, ¡es una vida complicada pero el amor compensa todo!

Mi sonrisa optimista parece haber enterrado un poco más la espina en su corazón. Sin embargo, me palmeó un hombro y sonrió, volviendo a entrar a la oficina.

No me gustaba mantener secretos con ninguno y lo hice saber después de la cena. Miyako asintió en silencio, mientras servía el té para los tres y Daisuke alzó las cejas.

—Le gustas a medio mundo, pero sólo nosotros te tenemos —reflexionó ella, en voz alta.

—¡Punto para nosotros! —Clamó Daisuke y chocaron las manos.

Esas conductas eran las que traían las sonrisas espontáneas, sin motivos aparentes.

Naturalmente, esa colega no me invitó a su boda, años más tarde.

. . .

—El perro puede quedarse, ¡pero con una condición! —Dejé la caja de cartón con el cachorro Shiba en el piso de la sala y Daisuke se acercó de inmediato a tomarlo entre las manos—. El señor Yokoi dijo que cuidáramos de que no molestara a los vecinos ni hiciera destrozos. Por demás, no hay problema.

Miyako no parecía tan entusiasta con tener un perro, sobre todo tras la charla que gatilló tener al perro, en primera instancia. Lamentablemente —para ella—, esa vez, yo estaba del lado de Daisuke… bueno, en realidad, estaba dividido entre las opiniones de los dos.

Sí, _quería_.

Lo sabía, no era un asunto tan sencillo como decir _¡chicos, tengamos un hijo!_ Pero, nunca nada se me cruzó en la cabeza como esa idea. Desgraciadamente, este era uno de esos asuntos que era del tipo _o los tres, o ninguno_. Y sé bien que ninguno quería una aventura _extramatrimonial_ —como si fuéramos un matrimonio, pensaba con cierta ironía— ni romper nuestro triángulo equilátero para formar una familia monógama llena de hijos y sin tener que ocultarlo al mundo.

Lo hablé con Miyako mientras Daisuke trabajaba, la estaba peinando mientras ella se pintaba las uñas de los pies.

—Sí, sabes que quiero… pero siento que _no aún_. Por eso le dije a Daisuke que esperáramos. A tener una casa propia, a tener, él y yo, trabajos bien estables. Tú tienes el cuello asegurado, Daisuke apenas inicia y yo… sigo haciéndome sitio en un ambiente tremendamente machista.

Comprendí sus razones y me comí mis prisas. Y hablé serenamente con Daisuke para que él hiciera lo mismo.

Después de todo, pocos lo sabían, Daisuke era _paciente_ cuando se trataba de cosas serias.

. . .

La siguiente primavera, el dueño de nuestra primera vivienda murió de un infarto al miocardio y los hijos deseaban vender la casa para repartir sus herencias. A nosotros nos faltaba dinero para cumplir la cuota y decidimos buscar otra renta en lo que buscábamos la casa definitiva.

— _Si permitíamos que_ esos tres _siguieran viviendo así en la casa, iba a ser todo Sodoma y Gomorra_ —escuché, por encima, mencionar a la hija.

— _¡¿Pero en qué rayos pensaba papá al rentar la casa a gente así?!_ —Mencionó él.

Sentí un alivio vacío y desprovisto de alegría con el hecho de haber sido el único en escuchar.

Yo estaba acostumbrado a ser juzgado con ojo crítico, es algo con lo que podía convivir y que no era realmente una molestia. Pero ellos… siento que ellos dos no hicieron nada mal para que alguien, que no los conoce de nada, viniera a hablar así de ellos dos. Ellos son intocables.

—Desocuparemos a fin de mes, haciendo uso de nuestro mes de garantía que estaba en el contrato. Me conozco la ley —le comenté a ambos—. Y si tienen quejas, me agradaría que las hicieran llegar directamente a nosotros. Y por escrito, de ser posible.

No dijeron más y en poco, llegamos a nuestra casa definitiva, más pequeña. Tuvimos patio y jardín, por lo que en algo se parecía al primer cielo que compartimos.

. . .

Fuyuki llegó un mediodía de pleno invierno, a finales de enero. Nevaba copiosamente desde la noche anterior y todo había estado cargado de nerviosismo. No habíamos pensado en ningún nombre en particular, pese a tener una lista larga que elaboramos con ayuda de Hikari y Takeru.

Fuyuki no figuraba en ninguna lista.

Fuyuki fue una ocurrencia de Miyako, tras escuchar el reporte del clima de la radio, en la sala de partos.

—Fuyuki, por haber nacido en el día más frío de este invierno. Y en el día más nevado de lo que va del año —simplificó. A Daisuke y a mí la idea nos agradó de inmediato.

Entramos los dos con ella y los dos lo sostuvimos antes de que lo llevaran a pesar y a medir sus signos vitales. Todo en orden, un niño sano y rollizo. Sentía que me iba a desbordar, pero la mano firme de Daisuke en mi espalda me guio a dejar al pequeño en brazos de las enfermeras. Nos pidieron salir un momento.

Nadie entendía nada pero tampoco opusieron demasiada resistencia a que ambos estuviéramos allí con nuestra chica y nuestro niño.

Cada día que nevara así, recordaríamos su caótico nacimiento.

. . .

Cuarta escuela que nos decía que no.

No podíamos apelar porque podrían quitarnos la custodia. Fuyuki y Akito jugaban con Natsumi, mientras nosotros nos devanábamos los sesos buscando una escuela primaria para Fuyuki. Mientras estuvieran en preescolar, los enviábamos con Hikari, pero ni siquiera con su ayuda pudimos hallar una escuela que lo aceptara.

Takeru me llamó al trabajo para comentarme de una escuela, pero que estaba a casi dos horas de nuestro hogar. Lo comenté en casa y tras casi discutir, decidimos que _era la única opción_. Y aun así, siempre nos tuvieron bajo observación.

Al ver que nuestros niños eran mentalmente sanos, estaban en buenas condiciones de salud física y eran felices, la cosa comenzó a pintar mejor. Ya no más llamadas periódicas al terapeuta escolar, ya no más sugerencias veladas de reproches…

Y entonces, nuestros hijos crecieron. Y con ellos, los prejuicios externos y los problemas.

. . .

Los padres van de a pares. No de tres.

Los matrimonios se constituyen de dos. Hombre y mujer. No de tres, no hombre, mujer y hombre.

Dos. No tres.

Se metían mucho con Fuyuki, pero él algo de carácter Motomiya tenía —pese a ser _visualmente_ un Ichijouji— y los mandaba a callar, aplicando fuerza física de ser necesario.

A Akito la secundaria se la hicieron imposible. _Estás mal, Akito, ¿cómo va a ser que tengas dos padres?_ El día que alguien _insinuó_ que su madre era una _zorra_ , ese alguien se comió los puños de Akito. En casa era feliz, afuera no.

De los tres, Natsumi lo pasó peor. Miyako nos dijo que las mujeres son diez mil veces peores en destrozarse las unas a las otras. Y equivocada no estaba. Acabamos por cambiarla de escuela y Natsumi nunca trajo amigos a casa.

Un día, por separado, los tres se comieron la rabia que la situación les generaba y encararon al mundo.

 _Es nuestra familia. Si les parece, muy bien. Y si no, ¡es lamentable! Pero amamos a nuestros padres y estamos orgullosos de los tres_.

Miyako lloró, Daisuke los apretó en un abrazo y yo me sentí más muerto que vivo por una alegría demasiado grande, casi me desmayé.

Los chicos comenzaron a hacer amigos pese a que muchos padres preferían alejar a sus hijos de los nuestros, _no vaya a ser que les peguen esas ideas tan raras_.

—Raro es pasarse de divorcio en divorcio o estar con alguien que no quieres ni te quiere. O peor aún, metido con alguien que te lastima y/o a quien lastimas —Fuyuki se lo dijo a su primera novia y desde entonces, la chica se la pasaba cada semana con nosotros, porque le gustaba el ambiente de nuestro hogar.

 _Mal no lo habíamos hecho_.

. . .

La primera vez que noté que _algo no iba bien_ conmigo, fue inmediato a la ceremonia de jubilación. Me lo hizo notar una colega tras salir de nuestra ceremonia privada, sin familiares ni parejas.

—¿No llevas ya mucho tiempo con tos? Y juraría que estás pálido, Ichijouji-san.

Cuando llegué a casa, se lo pregunté a los dos, si notaban algo _fuera de lugar_. Daisuke tomó mi paquete de tabaco, lo rompió, lo metió en una tinaja llena de agua y lo tiró a la basura, y Miyako me soltó una bofetada.

—Te lo habíamos dicho de tantas maneras y nunca le diste importancia… —Daisuke negó con la cabeza y Miyako se mordió los labios, llena de rabia.

—… le pediré a Natsumi que me busque una cita con el doctor —dije. Por sus miradas, supuse que yo no mismo no estaba bien, pero como trabajaba tanto, nunca me daba cuenta de nada, hasta la que la tos me quitó el aliento.

Fui y vine con pruebas varias, para que finalmente me dieran el diagnóstico final. El mundo se me vino abajo, pero no fue por mí. Lo juro, no fue por mí mismo. Me angustié _por ellos_. ¿Qué vendría a partir de ese momento?

Miyako se echó a llorar y Daisuke me abrazó firmemente.

El tiempo se iba más rápido de lo que pensé y ese pensamiento que me persiguió, siendo joven, me acosó otra vez; _esta dicha era temporal_.

 _Seamos felices mientras dure_ , me dije mentalmente, tomé a Miyako de un brazo y los abracé a los dos, con todas mis fuerzas.

 _Mientras esperamos_.

. . .

Daisuke se despistaba cada día más y Miyako dejaba caer todo de sus manos. La escuchaba llorar bajito porque ya no era capaz de reparar circuitos ni tomar las cosas con firmeza, le dolía todo el tiempo y lloraba sólo de frustración. Los cuidados eran sólo paliativos, porque no iban a echar atrás la cuenta que se había iniciado y consumía todo como el Napalm sobre tierras vietnamitas durante la guerra.

Nosotros también nos consumíamos.

A veces dolía más que otros días, a veces me quedaba aturdido durante horas, esperando un alivio que no iba a llegar, pensando a veces que era mejor morirse ya y pensando en que no quería irme aún y quería despedirme de ellos y desvivirme por ellos hasta mi último aliento —no es como si no tuviera unos pulmones de mierda, de todos modos—, quería, quería tantas cosas…

Pero esa era nuestra realidad, la que nos daba de lleno en las caras.

Un día de esos, cuando el dolor era _tolerable_ , me puse de pie y fui hasta el aparador de la sala, sacando una botella de sake y tres pequeños vasos.

—Brindemos por esta vida llena de dicha —Daisuke demoró unos segundos en notarlo y asintió con una sonrisa lánguida, Miyako intentó no llorar cuando alzamos nuestros vasos y bebimos.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, entraría al quirófano a intentar prolongar la despedida, aunque algo me decía, no, _me gritaba_ que nuestro último adiós había sucedido ya, al chocar nuestros vasos llenos de sake y brindar por todos los años que compartimos los tres.

Los tres… luego de esa tarde fueron dos los que volvieron a casa. Daisuke cuando no divagaba, lloraba. Miyako lloraba por otra clase de dolor, nada que ver con sus manos cada vez más deformes y entumecidas.

Esperar de _ese_ lado era complicado, pero _desde aquí_ , la espera se vuelve peor, ya que el tiempo y el espacio se suceden de manera completamente diferente.

Una parte de mí deseaba verlos ya, que estuvieran otra vez conmigo… la otra… esperaba verlos vivir más tiempo.

Hay otras clases de agonías, peores que perder la vida.

. . .

Ella lloraba mucho y su salud se deterioraba… él, cuando estaba consciente, le preguntaba cosas que pasaron hace veinte, treinta, cincuenta años atrás. A veces la desconocía y desconocía a los chicos.

Un día no pudo levantarse más. Olvidó cómo hacerlo. Miyako casi ya no tenía lágrimas por derramar.

Yo esperaba, nervioso, ansioso… preocupado. Miyako era sensible, ¿por qué de los tres, ella debía quedar al final?

Daisuke asentía con tristeza y esperábamos.

. . .

 _Allí_ era verano. Empezaba la estación de lluvias y para ella, fue como bajar un telón después de una obra de teatro, sin aplausos y sin público. Nos dio pena, pero sonreímos.

 _La veríamos de nuevo_.

—Estoy en casa —susurró, acunándonos en sus brazos y soltando un llanto que ya echábamos de menos en ella: el de felicidad.

Acabamos juntos en un plano terrenal, ya que nuestros hijos pusieron juntas nuestras sepulturas, esperaron a que Miyako viniera y juntaron nuestras cenizas y las lanzaron a un jardín en el Digital World.

Y nosotros, estaríamos juntos esta y otras eternidades.

Y así nos ha ido en nuestra vida, en este eterno frenesí, en este hermoso caos.

Y así nos ha ido, en esta, otras, miles de vidas más.

{ 4 }

* * *

Sean honestos, ¿qué tan terrible fue?

Este fue mi primer trío, la primera en años que una historia me fluyó tan natural y pese a todo, estoy orgullosa de este trabajo.

¡MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS! A ti, que seguiste esta historia hasta el final, a ti, que le dio un fav o un follow, a ti, que comentaste. ¡Gracias, gracias!

Nos leemos.

Carrie.


End file.
